


Nightmares

by klance_is_real



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance_is_real/pseuds/klance_is_real
Summary: The first chapter!! I will post a chapter a week give me advice this is like my first story!! I'll post every Thursday.





	Nightmares

Darkness. Just sitting here numb, scared. I don't know what to do. I can hear my heart beating out of my chest. THOMP THOMP THOMP... I'm so tense. I can't stay still. I could just feel tears rushing down my face as I wipe them away. Boys don't cry, right? I mean I hear that all the time. That's why I stay quiet. I may have been a leader at some points back then, but now? Now I can barely think about then... Especially about THAT day. I lost the person who was there for me. Well, of course, they weren't the only person who was there for me, but at the time that's what I felt. "Come on Keith. Calm down. Deep breathes. Lance is going to be home soon." I say to myself. As I look at the ceiling. God. How did I get this bad? I sat up and walked in the dark room. I switched on the light and saw the dark purple color of the wall light up. "God, Lance is so funny. Choosing purple for our walls. Just because I was red and he was blue." I said trying to calm down. "It's okay, I'm okay I always just hide it." I walk to the living room and look out our big beautiful window. Our house is nice, I mean we could afford a million dollar home. I mean all the recognition we got for saving everyone, we are practically more famous than the president. As I look into the light blue of the sky I think of Lance. I mean he works so hard. All he does for me. He still doesn't want me to work, because of what happened... I mean he cares about me. That's why I love him. He has always been there even when I left, he was there waiting. Soon enough the grey colored door swings open. "Did you miss me?" Lance says with that cute cocky smirk on his face. "Yea," I say as I put a fake smile on my face. Lance looks at me. I can't hide from him. He has gotten so good at noticing. "You went to the market? I said I would do that. You've done so much for me Lance. Come on" I notice while I was talking Lance puts the groceries down and starts walking towards me. As soon as I blinked I could feel his warm body hugging me. It was almost like I could feel his feelings in that hug. Like we were one. "Keith, I know you're not okay," Lance said. I could feel myself wanting to cry. "Star, you're having the flashbacks again. Aren't you?" He says pulling me from the hug then wiping the tears I didn't know I was even crying. "Yea, I don't know what to do." I stare into his eyes and then dig my head into his chest to cry more. "Star, it's okay. I got you. I'm here for you." He says as he kisses the top of my head. God, I love Lance. He's always there for me. He comes up with the best names each with a special meaning. He called me Star (which personally is my favorite) because he says I light up everything up. I have always wondered why he never called me sun, even though in public it would be weird. So I asked him and he said "It's because the sun is always there, and you could see it. You may not always be there, well visually. Although you are always with me even if I can't see you, just like stars." After being in that hug for what felt like a long time, it broke apart. I went and kissed him. "Thank you, thank for always being there for me Blue." I say after the kissed. "God I need to think of a better name Lance is so creative" I accidentally say out loud without noticing. "I love the name Blue. I think it's cute." Lance says smiling at me. "Fuck I said that out loud...." I say with a little chuckle. Lance starts looking into my eyes almost as if my dark eyes were endless. "Blue?" "Oh, I'm sorry I just got lost for a moment." "Are you okay, Blue. I mean did something happen at work?" "No, no you're just so cute, Mulletttttt," he says with this cocky smile across his face. I start to turn bright red. FUCK he knows how to make me blush. "I'm going to start making dinner. Y-yea, yea that's what I'm going to do." I say trying to leave so he doesn't see me blush anymore. "You think I'm going to let you go, Mullet? It's barely five. We usually eat dinner until seven. Come sit." Lance says while sitting on the beautiful grey couch. "Comeeee cuddle with me. I'll put on a movie and I'll let you choose this time, Mullet." "Okay, fine." I say as I get on the couch and start to cuddle with Lance. I mean, after all, I never get to choose the movie. As I look through the movies I see Cyberbu//y. So I click on it. "Keith, you sure? This movie is dark." "But Lanceeeeeeeee, I love this movie." "Umm, the girl-" "PLEASE LETS JUST WATCH IT!" "Okay okay just for you, Mullet" After the movie ends I look at Lance who was... crying? "Lance, why are you crying?" "BECAUSE KEITH THE PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN. SHE TRIED-" "Lance she's okay. Why are you so sad?" "Because Keith," he says all of a sudden turning and looking into my eyes "I'm scared that one day, o-one day. Your flashbacks w-w-will-." "Lance, baby." I say pulling him into my arms just letting him sob as I look outside to the city so small below us. "It's okay. I have you. I LOVE you. I know you're there for me." Lance looks up at me "I love you too". As I'm looking outside I see that's it's dark. "Lance, I'll make dinner. Go put a show on for yourself." As I get up I bump into the coffee table. Fuck that hurt, I think to myself. "God that glass coffee table is pretty but hurts like fucking hell when you bump into it." I say while Lance starts to laugh at me. "Whatever, Lance. Laugh at me all you want." I say walking about 20-30 steps to the huge kitchen. "Noo, it's just you're so cute." He says while picking up the remote to put a show on. I decided to make pesto. Soon after we ate and talked, it was 11 pm. "Well I have work tomorrow I should sleep." Lance says picking up his plates and putting them in the sink. "Yea I'll be there in a bit." I get up and put my plate in the sink starting to wash the dishes. Hoping. Just praying that I won't get a nightmare, because of my flashbacks. They were bad today... As I finish I walk to our room and get into bed. Lance is already half asleep so I start to drift off... I sleep peacefully till about 1-1: 30 am. I start to get my nightmare... THOMP THOMP THOMP THOMP... No, no. Don't go, please. I have a bad feeling. NO NO NO. Y-YOU CAN'T. IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME DON'T GO!!! WHY ARE YOU DO---.....

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter!! I will post a chapter a week give me advice this is like my first story!! I'll post every Thursday.


End file.
